Musings of a Husband
by StormLover
Summary: Story takes place before the end of Logan's Roadhouse. Its the night after and Logan has insomnia. Simple musings. A OneShot (my first). Please R & R.


Logan sat in the chair next the bed where his wife slept peacefully. He had been awake for an hour but he couldn't seem to move past the chair.

As he watched her, he mentally replayed the events of the previous night. Ro threw him a surprise party. He had suspected something was going to happen that day because of the conversations they had about doing something special but he didn't think it would be as elaborate as it was. Many of his friends and former teammates showed up. All of the staff of the Roadhouse showed up and took care of the food, drink, music, and security.

Ro was in rare form, dressed to the nines in a yellow and black lace dress, serenading him from the stage, dancing circles around him and encouraging others to join them on the dance floor. Then there was the motorcycle cake, followed by the roast. He groaned thinking about the stories his friends shared but was happy it happened.

But the thing that totally blew him away was seeing his wife riding up on his birthday gift - 2013 Harley Davidson VRSCDX-2 trimmed in yellow with black lightning bolts. Dressed to kill in a black bodysuit, it was all he could do to hold it together in front of his friends and not take her right then and there. He wanted her in the worst way and she knew it.

He felt the heaviness of his member as he replayed the images of what happened after the party. As soon as he neared the bike, he knew that he wouldn't be able to think of nothing but his wife in that bodysuit. So he cut the night short and they made their way home, him driving them in. Ro had one more surprise for him. She told him to pull up to the garage and as the doors opened, he could see that she had transformed the space into a love nest. Closing the door, she got off the bike and stopped him from getting off. Without a word, she unzipped and removed the bottom part of her suit and climbed on, straddling both him and the bike.

She whispered in his ear that she wanted to christen the bike so that whenever he rode it, he would think of riding her. After saying that, she nipped the spot on his neck that drove him crazy. Ro had this way about her that could bring out the gentle, attentive lover in him but she also knew how to bring out the animal. Last night, she wanted the animal. And he gave it to her, though he was conscious of making sure not to injure her.

They finally made it to the bedroom at five that morning and an hour later, he was back up, sitting in the chair. He chuckled at his insomnia. This woman energized him in ways no one has in the past. She knew how far to push him before he went over the edge, which is what she did leading up to the party.

They normally talked 3 to 5 times a day, especially if they were away from each other. But not on his birthday. He didn't hear from her all morning. She told him she had some things to do that morning but he didn't think she wouldn't call or accept his calls. By the time he finally spoke to her, his mood was way past sour and his staff at the Roadhouse told him not to leave the office because of his ornery mood.

She had more than made up for it later, he thought smiling as he was finally able to get to his feet. Logan headed over to the sliding doors that lead to the enclosed patio he had installed after Ro moved in. There they could be outside and still have their privacy. Opening the door and stepping out into the early morning air, he pulled out one of his favorite cigars and lit it. Taking a deep drag, he savored the taste of the cig and slowly released the smoke as he leaned against the railing.

He would have moments like this where there was too much on his mind for him to rest. Most of the time, his thoughts would be of his wife and their life together. In all his days leading up to it, he had not enjoyed many happy moments. There were some but they were fleeting, never lasting more than a year.

Even his birthday wasn't a day of celebration. At one point, no matter where he was, Sabretooth would find him and they would nearly kill each other in berserker rage. For many years, he would find himself waking up in an infirmary, barely clinging to life. All that changed after joining the X-Men. He made sure to be near the mansion on that day and eventually, Sabretooth ended the tradition, saying it wasn't fun anymore. He didn't worry about Sabretooth this year because he was already locked away in a secure facility.

Even so, as time passed, Logan couldn't help but worry about what the future would hold. He always felt that nothing good would ever happen to him but then this statuesque African American woman became his closest friend and enjoyed spending time with him.

He had marveled at her lean body and beautiful skin. He was even impressed by her ability to her command a room and lead a mission. He was awed by her ability to control and manipulate the weather. There was a time he watched her as she created a floating cyclone of water that rotated around her a few feet above the lake. The sight was spellbinding and he didn't move from his spot until she released the water back to the lake and glided back to land. He startled her when she looked up and saw him watching. She simply smiled and told him goodnight and headed back to the mansion, leaving him to gaze after her and wonder if she really was a goddess.

He realized his feelings for her about a month after their morning walks began and because of the situation with Jean, he didn't want to risk another drama filled relationship with a team member nor did he want to lose her as a friend. When she had arrived at the Roadhouse looking for him, he had been thinking about her, missing their time together. He had nearly made up his mind to go back and visit when she showed up. Time seemed to stand still when he watched her as she waited for him. After she told him how she felt, everything seemed to fall in place and life became enjoyable. But he knew that his luck would one day run out. He just wondered what would happen.

He chuckled to himself, hearing what Ro would say. Positive thinking will take you a long way, she had told him when he was stressing about an issue at the Roadhouse. Taking her advice and saying a prayer (also her advice), the problem was resolved and everything was harmonious again.

Standing up and gazing out over the lake, Logan saw the beginnings of the sun as it began its daily trek across the sky, signaling to western part of the globe that it was time to start another day.

"Beautiful, isn't it," his wife asked, stepping out and joining him in the cool air.

"Mm hmm," he replied as she stood next to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and was surprise to touch nothing but skin. He glanced over at her as the sun's rays kissed her skin and gave it a golden glow. The heaviness below was his cue to encourage his wife to head back into their bedroom to continue what they started last night.

Seeming to hear his thoughts, Ro's hand rested on his manhood. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she said, "How about we go and finish what we started last night?" Turning toward him, she gave him a kiss, and turned, her gentle squeeze becoming a firm grip as she led him back to the bedroom, where they finished watching the sunrise as one.

An hour later, Logan stood under the shower head and leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his face. _I guess I should be happy and enjoy life as it is. One day at a time,_ he thought, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Stepping up to the sink, he wiped the fog from the mirror and look at himself. As he gazed into his own brown eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.


End file.
